Many vehicles provide entertainment systems, such as radios. Radios are typically tuned by frequency and may include preset channels that are saved in memory to allow the vehicle occupant quick access to certain favorite radio stations. However, these preset radio stations are typically only available within a limited range. Additionally, some regions may have limited access to terrestrial radio broadcasts. There is a desire to provide multiple options for in-vehicle entertainment.